Une année s'achève, pour en entreprendre une nouvelle
by Shizuka AP
Summary: Ce One Shot met en évidence la relation entre Hitsugaya et Matsumoto. La neige tombe. Nous sommes un 31 décembre. Nous remarquons que le capitaine de la dixième division est en mauvaise posture lors d'un combat, et, que son lieutenant ne peut lui venir en aide. Vivront-ils assez longtemps pour se souhaiter une charitable et prospère année ?


**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo_

* * *

La nuit tomba sans que je m'en aperçoive. Une légère brise vint me caresser le visage et soulever mes cheveux roux que je détestais tant. Vous y étiez sûrement pour quelque chose, sans doute. Accroupie à même le sol j'observai la Soul Socety. Elle resplendissait parmi toutes ces lumières. C'était sublime, voire éclatant. Si jamais j'avais eu l'aisance de dire mes pensées à voix haute, vous auriez estimé ça sans aucun intérêt. Vous m'auriez regardé alors d'un air blasé, et vous auriez ensuite détourné le regard. Comportement propre d'un enfant. N'est-ce pas ? À cette pensée un fin sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Levant la tête, je remarquai que des flocons blancs commencèrent à tomber. Seul le bruit du vent régnait dans cette forêt. Fermant les yeux je repensai à notre première rencontre. C'était un après-midi ordinaire, je me prélassais devant le rayon des friandises. Et puis, curieuse, j'écoutai la conversation entre le vendeur et un client. À ma plus grande surprise, le commerçant traita son client avec beaucoup de dédain. Même si je suis quelque peu imbue de ma personne, je n'en suis pas moins sensible aux sentiments d'autrui. De ce fait, je m'approchai du plus discrètement possible du vendeur pour le sermonner à propos de ses paroles tenues contre ce client, qui, une fois qu'il fut dans mon champ de vision, m'étonna. Il était de petite taille et il avait des cheveux étonnamment blanc. Ses yeux quant à eux, étaient d'un bleu émeraude. Une rencontre pour le moins surprenante. Quand j'y repense ... Depuis ce jour, votre visage me renvoie toujours à une forêt enneigée. Soupirant légèrement, je reposai mon regard devant moi. Je constatai que la neige tenait au sol, un blanc immaculé s'était alors formé. Et dire que c'est moi-même qui vous ai encouragé à entrer dans l'Académie des Shinigami. Regardez ou vous en êtes par ma faute. Peut-être que ce grade ne me convient pas. Que je ne suis en aucun cas digne d'être lieutenant. D'être ... Votre lieutenant ... Baissant la tête je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Vos yeux étaient clos. Vous ne bougiez plus et ne répondiez plus. Seul le vent faisait déplacer vos cheveux de gauche à droite. Calant votre tête sur mes genoux, je me remémorai le drame auquel je venais d'assister.

_Quand enfin j'étais parvenu jusqu'au lieu de l'événement, deux hommes m'avaient attrapé par surprise de derrière. Ils m'avaient alors forcé à regarder la scène qui allait suivre. Je ne pouvais distinguer que votre ombre qui couvrait le coucher du soleil. Mais malgré la distance qui nous séparait, j'étais apte à voir que vous étiez serein. Ce qui me réconfortait. Un autre homme, de silhouette plus importante, était posé en face de vous. Il eut un rire mesquin. Sur le coup je ne compris pas son arrogance. Et puis, en un seul battement de cils, vos postures avaient changé. Zanpakutō contre Zanpakutō, l'homme prit vite le dessus. À ce moment-là, mon pouls commença à s'accélérer, et mon angoisse à s'intensifier. Je voulais vous venir en aide, mais les deux hommes me bloquaient tous mouvements._

* * *

_« Capitaine !_

_ - Matsumoto. »_

_Surprise par sa réponse, je fis un léger pas en arrière. Sa voix avait été sèche et austère. Son regard lui, dur et abrupt. L'homme profita du manque d'attention du capitaine pour le projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Un hoquet de peur sortit alors du plus fin fond de ma gorge. Mes mains vacillaient, et m'a vue commençait à se troubler. Avais-je peur ? Peur que vous ne vous releviez pas, que vous n'en puissiez plus. Mais, après un silence glacial, je vis vos doigts bouger. Votre souffle reprenait un rythme régulier. Et ensuite, vous commenciez à vous relever avec difficultés, posant votre main gauche sur votre flanc. Le rire sordide de l'homme me poussa à lui accorder une attention involontaire. _

_ « Ne penses pas que je vais m'avouer vaincu. Je te ferais grâce. Le 31 décembre sera le jour de ta défaite. »_

_Sur ces mots l'homme brandit son Zanpakutō au-dessus du Capitaine. À cette scène mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _

_ « Capitaine Hitsugaya ! » _

_Ma voix, raisonnant encore, avait brisé ce silence angoissant. Surpris par l'ampleur de mon appel, l'homme se retourna vers moi. Mon supérieur profita de cette brèche pour lui enfoncer son Zanpakutō dans l'abdomen. Celui-ci cria de douleur, et s'écroula. Les yeux émeraude de mon capitaine plongèrent dans ceux de l'homme. Et puis, rangeant son Zanpakutō avec habileté, il prononça ces mots :_

_ « Le 31 décembre sera le jour de ma victoire et de mon engagement auprès de mon lieutenant. »_

_À ces mots, mon cœur se serra de joie. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait fait une promesse. Celle de fêter cette nouvelle année en ma compagnie. Mais ma joie fut vite dissipée par l'effondrement de mon capitaine..._

* * *

Puéril n'est-ce pas ? À ce moment-là, j'étais comme une enfant qui recevait son cadeau de Noël. Heureuse et remplie d'enchantement. Tout ce que vous détestez. Aurais-je dû me taire ? Vous faire confiance et donc, adopter un comportement plus mature et posé ? En y réfléchissant, je pense que même si vous m'en aviez donné l'ordre, je n'aurais pu m'y soumettre. Car c'est un sentiment humain. Il est naturel de ressentir cette peur et cette angoisse. Baissant la tête, je fixai votre éternelle écharpe verte, imprégnée de sang. Elle résumait mon impuissance et mon non-professionnalisme. N'avais-je été qu'un gène ? Le soleil fit son apparition lentement. Les premiers rayons de soleil effleurèrent votre peau pâle. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que nous étions resté ainsi toute la nuit. Levant la tête, un léger rire se dissipa. Vous avez finalement tenu votre promesse, nous passons ce premier jour de l'année ensemble. En revanche, vous n'aviez pas mentionné qu'il fallait que vous soyez conscient ...

« Matsumoto ... »

À l'entente de mon nom, un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre. Posant mon regard sur vous, je vis vos yeux turquoise s'ouvrir lentement. Un cri de douleur vous échappa, ce qui me fis légèrement rire. Je pouvais déjà connaître votre expression à mon rire. Une attitude indifférente et enfantine. Un large sourire apparût alors sur mon visage. Mes larmes tombèrent sans le vouloir sur votre visage. Contemplant mes faits et gestes, vous avez eu ce sourire que peu de gens connaissent. Ce fin sourire inégalable.

« Bonne année, Matsumoto. »


End file.
